


la valse des monstres

by bathtubsmash (bluedreaming)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/bathtubsmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I love ■, even though ■ isn't mine, the way something has to be, a tree or a street or a house, something, anyway, that belongs to me because I belong to it.</em>―<a href="http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/39647-i-love-new-york-even-though-it-isn-t-mine-the">Truman Capote</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	la valse des monstres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



> Written for [ateliers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ateliers2015/profile) round 2015.  
> This story was inspired by [Magic of street lights](http://fineproart.com/uplimg/img_117575_9500ce8c114163a72c86ab3af3fbc116.jpg) by [Victor Figol](http://fineproart.com/Magic-of-street-lights--luxurious-valuable-museum-quality-oil-painting-on-canvas-size-16X20,name,126545,auction_id,auction_details).  
> The title is from [La valse des monstres](https://itun.es/ca/u4-uP?i=693367275) by Yann Tiersen for the Amélie soundtrack.

_What strange phenomena we find in a great city,_  
_all we need do is stroll about with our eyes open._  
_Life swarms with innocent monsters._  
—[Charles Baudelaire](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/132823-what-strange-phenomena-we-find-in-a-great-city-all)

 

They walk home in the dark, arms swinging even though Seungcheol is a little tired; it's been a long day but the way the lights catch and shine in the soft knot of Jeonghan's hair, it's perfect, a quiet epilogue to the day.

"I can't see any stars," Jeonghan huffs, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk outside a small café still bustling in the subdued warmth of the night, no longer sweltering sun and people limping into the shade to buy lemonade and iced coffee. Seungcheol pauses too, though his eyes drift over Jeonghan's upturned face before he finally looks at the sky. There's too much light pollution in the city, the sky a hazy navy blue, but it's okay, because the streetlights are shining like tiny stars in Jeonghan's eyes as he lowers his gaze to meet Seungcheol's eyes.

"We should go out to the country some time," he finds himself saying on a whim, though he has no idea when they'll possibly have time, what with university and studio and the callouses on Jeonghan's fingers from holding a paintbrush but it's okay, it's worth it just to see the smile spread across his face right now, hallowed under the golden glow of a streetlight.

"Really?' Jeonghan asks, bouncing on his toes like the little kid he really is, and Seungcheol nods, already rearranging schedules in his head and resolving to message Jihoon about it in the morning, beg him to cover or something.

Jeonghan is too excited now, grinning as he pulls Seungcheol into the neighbouring gelateria for lemon gelato and Seungcheol frowns as Jeonghan shoves the coldness into his mouth.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" he complains, protesting at the brain freeze as the gentleman behind the counter laughs and Jeonghan shares what looks suspiciously like a wink—but that would be Jeonghan. Seungcheol isn't even surprised, watching Jeonghan smugly dart a tongue out to lick at his own gelato, smiles curved into the folds around his eyes. "You're so mean," Seungcheol protests, and Jeonghan only laughs, fingers tangling together as he waves to the gelateria gentleman and wanders out of the shop, Seungcheol in tow.

They sit on a bench under a tree, swinging their feet and watching the people wander by, couples holding hands, a few little kids chattering up to their parents, probably coming back from the movies or the theatre, the occasional bicycle tooting its horn and swerving to avoid the puddles from the brief rain that had fallen in the afternoon.

"Do you ever wonder," Jeonghan begins, delicately lapping up the remains of his gelato from the waffle cone, "what we'll be doing in like, three years?" He looks thoughtful, mouth pursed slightly before his tongue flickers out to smooth over the pink flush of his bottom lip. _I'll be here with you_ , Seungcheol wants to say, but he doesn't. It's not the right time, and it's not like he needs to, right now, under the lights and the way he knows, like a warm glow in his heart, lamplight gold, that they'll be okay. Looking down at their fingers still tangled together on the park bench, the words spill out without him even formulating them, running them over and over again in his head like he usually does before speaking, but it's okay, because there are some truths spoken by lamplight, in the city at night, that hold more true than promises.

"We'll be happy," Seungcheol says, and he means it. Jeonghan looks over, pushing the rest of the waffle cone into his mouth with a satisfied crunch, and grins.

"You promise?" he asks, the words carrying more weight somehow, though his tone is light, as he stares into Seungcheol's eyes and Seungcheol can't look away.

"I promise," he says, even though it's a foolish thing to do, because that's what Jeonghan does to him. Jeonghan looks at him for another moment before standing up from the bench to arch his back up, stretching his hands to the invisible stars as though to say, _some day you'll be mine_.

"Give me a piggy back home?" he asks over his shoulder, and Seungcheol's mouth is dry as he nods, even though it's too far from the apartment for a piggy back ride. Jeonghan grins and slides back onto the bench behind him, slinging his arms around Seungcheol's neck, and Seungcheol stands up as he balances the weight, taking first one slightly wobbly step and then another, finding his rhythm.

On his back, Jeonghan leans his face down to nuzzle into the warmth of Seungcheol's neck as he whispers, "thank you." There's a silence then, for a moment, Seungcheol's not exactly sure what to say, but then Jeonghan shouts as a bicycle almost runs them over and the silence is lost in a cacophony of Jeongchan poking his shoulders and complaining about he almost got them run over for "bad driving" and Seungcheol's shoulders relax as his face settles into a familiar smile, Jeonghan warm on his back and the streetlights glowing around them.

_We are happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped me with the characterization help! And a big thanks to [TeatimeTaemint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/pseuds/teatimetaemint) for the prompt!


End file.
